User talk:Bokurei the Phantump
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for making an edit to the File:AOTO intro pages. Bumblebee the transformer (talk) 19:51, June 17, 2016 (UTC) will be watching you, so before editing something, read the memes [[File:Bokurei_the_Logu.png]] (talk) 14:58, December 1, 2017 (UTC) 15:02, December 1, 2017 (UTC) Continue to read fanfics or character pages on so you will know the characters from BFDI, II and even more! If you like object shows, and wish to know more about them while reading the fan fictions, here's the BFDI wiki and the II wiki! Thanks again, and have fun editing the wiki! can you not edit my page thanks mihn the cool boy talk here 09:35, June 25, 2017 (UTC) Hold on... Do you hate Kaija? [[User:U4Again| '''Undhee ]] | ��' 07:01, July 3, 2017 (UTC) No---Cillill k '[[User:U4Again| Undhee ]] | ��' 07:36, July 3, 2017 (UTC) Editing other users' pages Hello, and welcome to the Object Shows Fanonpedia. All of our '''character pages' are free for anyone to edit, however, ones that have their creators requested that other users should not edit their contents, are off-limit. Please stop editing pages without the permissions of their creators. mihn the cool boy talk here 13:15, July 3, 2017 (UTC) Audino Change your "Gengar" into Audino. Pennsylvania (talk) 15:32, August 14, 2017 (UTC) DID IT.Cillill (talk) 15:36, August 14, 2017 (UTC) Gud. Pennsylvania (talk) 15:37, August 14, 2017 (UTC) and now, cillill is now an glaceon. [[User:U4Again| '''Undhee/U4Again ]] | [[User talk:U4Again| t''' ]] | [[User blog:U4Again| '''b ]] | ' 14:02, August 16, 2017 (UTC) Mascot Braixen should be your mascot now. Pennsylvania (talk) 14:02, August 16, 2017 (UTC) Can you make a poll of itCillill (talk) 14:09, August 16, 2017 (UTC) Hey guys Who knows how to do a poll. If you do? Make a poll of these pokemon. Which should be my mascot Cillill (talk) 14:04, August 16, 2017 (UTC) I know how. Example: Is Braixen sexy? Yes No Maybe I don't know There, can you do the one I just said like 'who you want mascot be? Garedovoir haunter Electrode Spinda Jirachi Braixen Cydnaquil Sneasel Glaceon etc Just go into source mode, copy my example, change the question and answers, and done. Pennsylvania (talk) 14:18, August 16, 2017 (UTC) THANKS VOTE ON MY BLOG POST What should my mascot be? Glaceon Electrode Randomizer Abra Sneasel Psyduck Gengar Haunter Jirachi Garedvoir Braixen Gallade Angry Frisk Hypno Spinda Chespin Cyndaquil Dream come true If you want something closest to a pokemon fanonpedia, I have Kaija's Universe. Link: http://kaijas-universe.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity School-girl Meowstic (talk) 17:58, August 24, 2017 (UTC) I EXPECTED THISCillill (talk) 18:00, August 24, 2017 (UTC) there's also this one, i guess? http://pokemonfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page '[[User:U4Again| Undhee/U4Again ]] | [[User talk:U4Again| t''' ]] | [[User blog:U4Again| '''b ]] | ''' 15:49, September 5, 2017 (UTC) New signaturione This is my new signature bois and gails--I vandalized a wiki, YAYAYAYAYYAYA! 14:37, September 5, 2017 (UTC) Can I plz edit your articles? I was adding categories. Sunflowers are awesome! Talk to the beautiful girl here. Cutiesunflower (talk) 22:48, September 7, 2017 (UTC) Yes--Cillill 05:42, September 8, 2017 (UTC) Hey BrownFamily1108 (talk) 16:17, September 9, 2017 (UTC)On one image, I noticed a pencil (Not the BFDI Pencil) in it. Can you upload a pose of her? OK Cillill 16:18, September 9, 2017 (UTC) BrownFamily1108 (talk) 16:25, September 9, 2017 (UTC)Cool, don't forget the asset and page for her. I'll just add pictures--Cillill 16:27, September 9, 2017 (UTC) How do I change my Username How do i CHANGE ITCillill 16:55, September 20, 2017 (UTC) http://objectshowfanonpedia.wikia.com/wiki/User:Cillill 17:00, September 20, 2017 (UTC) Like the sprites Like Frisbees new sprites Like em AlexAnimations0421 (talk) 04:03, October 15, 2017 (UTC) Can you make somebody of RAckety and Deathstrokey--http://objectshowfanonpedia.wikia.com/wiki/User:Cillill 08:22, October 15, 2017 (UTC) Wait, I made them but animated- I made some AlexAnimations0421 (talk) 12:35, October 15, 2017 (UTC) And this Also Cornico lol- BrownFamily1108 (talk) 14:20, October 15, 2017 (UTC)Hey Tofu, wanna sign up for my new camp? Fusion What if Chespin And Cornico fell in love with each other so much THEY FUSED?! ���������� Result:Corniches AlexAnimations0421 (talk) 19:08, October 15, 2017 (UTC) Guess what: Cornichie is a evolution for her.It gains spike on head legs and arms You made your own but no 'e' Please I edited my user page PLZ COMe VISIT ITAlexAnimations0421 (talk) 00:18, October 16, 2017 (UTC) I like it --http://objectshowfanonpedia.wikia.com/wiki/User:Cillill 16:00, October 16, 2017 (UTC) Vandalism I've seen that you vandalized the Object Lockdown Wiki. I hope you don't do that again. Sunflowers are awesome! Talk to the beautiful girl here. Cutiesunflower (talk) 01:25, October 23, 2017 (UTC) lol Shock Bracelet: That ain't supposed to happen, Sound Sheet! Sound Sheet: But Chris was so torturing Shock Bracelet: Oh lol, dat sound sheet thou- yOKAI WUT http://objectshowfanonpedia.wikia.com/wiki/User:Cillill 06:13, October 24, 2017 (UTC) Unfair Delete? I dunno, but I was making a spinoff of Super Smash Bros Object Shows (and Stupid Mash Pros), and you deleted it. MrYokaiAndWatch902 (talk) 19:35, October 28, 2017 (UTC) What I didn't delete it. That was a joke--http://objectshowfanonpedia.wikia.com/wiki/User:Cillill 19:52, October 28, 2017 (UTC) Goodbye Thank you for everything, even tho, i met you this year, its like i met you before, ill miss you AllMightyAmmolite (talk) 07:20, November 3, 2017 (UTC) See you, my friend So Muy Name jeff, Jk it's Boku (talk) 07:21, November 3, 2017 (UTC) Hello. Im Keebo now. That Guy Who Likes Chespins. (talk) 17:24, November 5, 2017 (UTC) Excuse me?--So Muy Name jeff, Jk it's Boku (talk) 17:25, November 5, 2017 (UTC) Also can I add Devila to Object High I know OH is mine but can I add her since she’s yours That Guy Who Likes Chespins. (talk) 21:22, November 5, 2017 (UTC) I thought no humans but sure07:21, November 6, 2017 (UTC)So Muy Name jeff, Jk it's Boku (talk) Dude I can see that you have been harassing IloveRumania lately. As a result, you have been globalled for it. Please, apologize to IloveRumania for this behavior, and stop intimidating him. I can't see you get globalled again so I may suffer..... "Now, Pencil? Apologize..." - Loser --First thing's first. I'm the Richest. 02:26, November 7, 2017 (UTC) Welcome back! We missed you! --First thing's first. I'm the Richest. 03:46, November 14, 2017 (UTC) Please come back... What Rumania did was unacceptable. I blocked him on the bfdi wiki for what he did to you. Bracelety is the true meaning of BFDI. Let's get her out of the TLC. (talk) 21:56, November 14, 2017 (UTC) Thank you all I'm back I think--So Muy Name jeff, Jk it's Boku (talk) 17:29, November 16, 2017 (UTC) :I missed you too. Welcome Back! 17:32, November 16, 2017 (UTC) (Internal screaming)--So Muy Name jeff, Jk it's Boku (talk) 17:36, November 16, 2017 (UTC) :What 17:39, November 16, 2017 (UTC) Hi ---- --So Muy Name jeff, Jk it's Boku (talk) 17:45, November 16, 2017 (UTC) ??? I see two Bokureis also I don't mean Thornberry from another show, I'm meaning the Legend of Zelda one MrYokaiAndWatch902 (talk) 19:01, November 18, 2017 (UTC) Honestly, dont give a spam Seeing my friends suffer, makes me suffer, It's a me.. Bokurei (talk) 19:02, November 18, 2017 (UTC) GUACAMOLE Do the Challange please Discord Tag Mate what's ur discord tag? --Add me on Skype (mlg2995) (talk) 07:08, November 23, 2017 (UTC) Ask nemolee or u4again cuz im dumbSeeing my friends suffer, makes me suffer, It's a me.. Bokurei (talk) 07:10, November 23, 2017 (UTC) Nvm I figured it out already. Check ur DMs --Add me on Skype (mlg2995) (talk) 07:15, November 23, 2017 (UTC) Hi Can you make a BFB version of my OCs, Baseball Cap and Skirt? --First thing's first. I'm the Richest. 19:41, November 28, 2017 (UTC) k Boku Boku no Acedamia, talk to me (talk) 19:42, November 28, 2017 (UTC) Bokurei.... ....are you Movieunleashers? That Guy Who Likes Chespins. (talk) 14:44, December 2, 2017 (UTC) Take a wild guess Talk to me Here 14:49, December 2, 2017 (UTC) YASSS U R That Guy Who Likes Chespins. (talk) 14:51, December 2, 2017 (UTC) nooooooooooooooooooooooo... no Talk to me Here 14:53, December 2, 2017 (UTC)